Cold
by Elli Cole
Summary: The rain reminds me of him. How cold he is, how gloomy he makes me feel, how much tears I shed because of him, how much damage he has caused, and how stupid I am… For still wanting the rain.


**Title: **Cold

**Author: **Elli

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Dedication: **Mae Rosqueta, my little dah-lin'. Hehe.

**Summary: **The rain reminds me of him. How cold he is, how gloomy he makes me feel, how much tears I shed because of him, how much damage he has caused, and how stupid I am… For still wanting the rain.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you are familiar with. Haha.

**A/N: **My really long AN is at the end of my little ficlet.

**Footnote: **I didn't spell check so excuse my wrong grammar and spelling. Bleh.

_Cold_

She stood there, watching him as he flew on his broom, anticipating his close encounter with the snitch as it escaped his grasp once again. His hair matted down on his forehead as rain heavily poured down, making it difficult for him to fly conveniently. His eyes narrowed in frustration when the golden ball barely gave him a chance to fully grapple his victory over his rival since the very beginning.

Then she heard it.

The menacing ring of the bell that ended the match—

—Gryffindors had won.

She was supposed to be happy. She knew. But she couldn't let herself drown to the pleasure of triumph when he was unhappy. When he was hurting inside. The lonely feeling that you're not good enough for everybody else—that you're just a measly entertainment.

"Hermione!" She heard Harry shout. "Come on! We have to celebrate!"

She smiled and gently nodded her head. "I'll be there."

The raven-haired wizard nodded his head, his glasses askew as he was carried off to the common room. Victorious and happy-and then she remembered. He was waiting for her. She turned on her heels and started off to the direction of the cold dungeons, where the rain could not reach her. The soft _taps _of her delicate shoes gently padded down the long corridors of the Slytherin dungeons.

Then she saw it.

The tarnished alcove of where they meet. Placid flickers of the torches lit up the small place and she shivered at the coldness. She sat down imperturbably and waited for his arrival. She contemplated on what they would perform next. He was generally pissed since the lost of his team to hers so he might be in a mood for a rather rough make-out or he just wouldn't show up at all.

In referring to the first option, she might take up the latter.

A few minutes has passed and no sign of the blond. She waited impatiently with her legs crossed angrily. He was half an hour late for their daily rendezvous and she was fuming. He really wasn't going to show up! Now she was regretting what she had thought earlier.

_That bloody sodding git!_ She thought venomously. _How dare he not show up!_

And as she was getting ready to stand up, there he was. Cloaked in the shadows, he stood there watching her. His piercing gray eyes were fixed on her, studying her every move. She shivered under her scrutinizing gaze. She felt up the courage and spoke with boldness.

"So nice of you to show up, Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth. "And can you please stop looking at me like that. It's unsettling for me since you look like you're going to murder somebody."

He took a step forward and let a sneer escape his lips. "It seems you've read my thoughts, Granger." He drawled coldly, making her shiver. "But it won't be you."

Her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding weak in front of him. She wasn't supposed to be weak! She was independent and courageous, just like a true Gryffindor.

Not noticing her sudden discomfort, he continued. "I'll ask you something Granger," he slowly made his way by her side and sat at the hard surface of the dungeon seat. "Who did I hate since the start of my life here in Hogwarts?"

She looked at him oddly. "Harry?"

"Correct. And who beats me every time there's a match in Quidditch?" He trailed his fingers along her goose-bumped skin.

"Harry does."

"Right again, Granger." He whispered softly, blowing on her now flushed skin. "And who am I going to fuck now?"

"I am?" Uncertainly, she arched her back as his cold calloused hands groped beneath her robes. She constricted a moan escape her lips but failed. He pulled her head backwards and bent at her neck, kissing her nape.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." He smirked as he trailed kisses down her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She sighed in defeat as she surrendered to his sensual touches.

-o-

"Now, now Granger. As always, you won't say a word about our little get-together today, would you?" He raised a brow as he waited for her to finish dressing.

"I know, Malfoy." She murmured, annoyed. "You don't have to remind me every time we meet."

"I have to, of course. You might forget not to brag about it to Pothead and the Weasel." He scowled, fearing that she might have already told them about it.

"Don't worry." She assured him, and added under her breath. "They don't have to know."

Draco whipped his head towards her curiously, indicating that he had heard. "Why?"

Hermione, taken aback, froze as she picked up her skirt. "Why?" She echoed.

"Why don't you want them to know?" He peered curiously as she hung her head low, her hair covering her face in the shadows.

"You don't have to know the reason, Malfoy." She said quietly and ensued to dress up.

Draco stood up and strolled over to her, bending over as he picked up her skirt. She gratefully took it from him and thanked him silently. She continued to dress while he watched her. It made her nervous, the way he looked at her. It was unnerving and she hated it.

She felt weak.

She felt used.

She felt that she needed to escape the madness of reality and just let herself drown. The lake outside looked pretty alluring so she might still be able to—

"—Granger." He said, raising a brow at her in question.

She drew out of her stupor and looked at him defiantly. "I know, Malfoy. Just leave it to me and I'll take care of it."

"Good. I don't have to look at my back every now and then just to see if the little buggers are after me or not." He said dryly. "Those little _friends _of yours aren't going to have it easy with me if I caught them again, Granger, remember that."

"I know. You don't have to say it again." She retorted back, gritting her teeth in annoyance. "Now if you will excuse me," she took her bag and swung at her back, wincing. "I have to go to the library to mask my absence in the common room."

Huffily, she strolled out of the alcove and left Draco, watching her disappear out of the corner of his eye.

-o-

It started to rain again.

Tiny droplets of water drizzled on the window, spluttering against it and fogging the glass making it unclear to see the outside. Hermione sighed restlessly and rested her head at her palm, almost ready to sleep. Her eyes threatened to droop down as her eyelids fluttered madly, trying to gain consciousness.

_Must… listen… Can't… risk it…_

"Miss Granger?"

A voice startled her as she sat upright, giving her full attention at Professor McGonagall, who was right in front of her. She smiled tiredly and raised questioning brows at her teacher.

"Are you quite feeling alright, Miss Granger?" She asked concernedly, feeling up Hermione's temperature with her wand. It indicated that her temperature was forty-five Celsius. "You have to go to Madam Pomfrey at once, Miss Granger." She said, helping her up. Harry and Ron were watching with worried frowns as their best friend was made to stand.

"Can anybody escort Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing?" She asked the students as they continued to observe what was happening. Harry and Ron's hands shot out at once but McGonagall's eyes were yet to rest on another student's.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Please."

Harry and Ron's eyes darted quickly at the pale Slytherin as he stood up audaciously towards Hermione's position. He gently gathered her in his arms and sent out a small smirk at their seats. They fumed as he carried her out the room without a sound.

The Slytherins were confused as the Gryffindors as they contemplated what had just happened. Draco Malfoy had volunteered to help Hermione Granger to the Hospital Wing without a fuss-and carried her out!

It was a sight to believe and a sight that made two boys livid.

Harry nudged Ron swiftly, his eyes narrowed. "What did just happen?"

Ron shrugged in confusion. "Don't know, mate. But I'm not going to stay just to chat. We have to save Hermione from that prat!"

They stood up and knocked off their chairs. Snape narrowed his eyes at them menacingly and raised his wand at them.

"If you're going to disturb my class again, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I prefer you to not do it again," he snarled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Slytherins cheered.

-o-

As he walked silently down the dark corridors of the Slytherin dungeons carrying Hermione bridal-style, he almost laughed aloud imagining the faces of the two Gryffindor losers in shock and absolute terror.

They have just let the enemy take their treasure.

Bloody hell. Priceless.

"If only I have a photographic memory of this day," he murmured and grinned when Hermione began to wake.

"Mmm..." She mumbled in her sleep. Draco smirked.

She slowly opened her eyes... blinked... and blinked again then gasped, scrambling out of his arms. "M-Malfoy!" She yelled shakily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying you to the Hospital Wing, that's what." He sneered. "Now, I'm afraid that I have been given the task to bring you there _safely_ so if you don't mind—" he scooped her up in his arms and almost had the urge to shout bloody murder happily when she didn't fuss.

"That's a good girl," he teased.

"Shut up," she mumbled against his chest.

"What if I don't want to?" He arched his brow challengingly.

Hermione raised her chin, her forehead resting on the bottom of Draco's chin. "Then I have to hex you."

"Could you?"

"I could."

"But why would you?" He was having fun, she could tell.

"Because I want to." She whispered and slapped his arm playfully.

"You do know that I can drop you whenever I want, right?" He loosened his grip on her threateningly and Hermione's eyes narrowed. He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," she seethed half-jokingly.

"Try me."

And before they both noticed, they already arrived at the entrance of the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey ready with her wand. She frowned at Hermione concernedly and arched a brow at Draco.

"What happened?" She asked inquisitively.

"I just fainted for a while, nothing to worry about." Hermione said with a nonchalant flick of her wrist.

Madam Pomfrey just lifted her brow at them. "There is nothing that we cannot worry about Miss Granger. There is always _something_. Anyway, thank you for escorting—or rather carrying—Miss Granger here, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave now."

Draco gently—_oh my_!—laid Hermione down on one of the beds and eased his way out of the room but not before letting himself one more glance towards Hermione's awaiting face.

"I'll see you later, mudblood."

Hermione let out a sigh. _I knew it was too good to be true_.

_End for First Chapter_.

**A/N**: I know. It has been almost a year since I have updated. There are valid excuses for that but I know I should have taken some time to post a short chapter at least for you guys. I'm really, really sorry—although it's not going to cut it much—for just posting now. **Slave For You **is going to be finished within the year and **Winter Nights **_is _going to be continued. For the others, they will be on Hiatus for quite a while. This story, however, is still unsure so let me know if you like it enough for me to continue. This won't be a Drama fic—maybe a little bit—but this _will _have some humor. So, the only things I can say now are review, give me some ideas and constructive criticisms! Thank you and hopefully, I'll have internet at home within the month!—that is another reason why I can't update. We're poor.


End file.
